


Parkour Lessons

by EndangeredFandom



Series: Grammar Mistakes by the Millions (After Legacy AU with Quorra, Sam, and Tron) [1]
Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types
Genre: AU (after Tron Legacy), Bonding, Family Dynamics, Friendship, Other, Parkour, Parkour Lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredFandom/pseuds/EndangeredFandom
Summary: Let's just say that Sam, Tron, and Quorra win some free parkour lessons and the instructors are impressed.
Relationships: Sam Flynn & Quorra, Sam Flynn & Quorra & Tron, Sam Flynn/Tron, Tron & Quorra
Series: Grammar Mistakes by the Millions (After Legacy AU with Quorra, Sam, and Tron) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799518
Kudos: 29





	Parkour Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EnglishLanguage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnglishLanguage/gifts).



> Part of the Grammar mistakes by the millions series, because it probably has a million grammar mistakes, but have fun reading! ~~ Endangered

The front door, really just a garage door, screeches open. The program fights back the instinct to jump into a fighting stance. Gosh Tron hates that sound, it was like a program was being derezzed. Sam has promised to fix the sound several times, however he kept on forgetting oil when he left on his rare ventures to the store. 

Either Quorra or Sam have just come home from their daily excursions. Tron sometimes went out with Sam, or left with Quorra to keep an eye on her, though she was forbidden to go any farther than a mile away from the house without Tron, Sam, or Alan. Quorra despises that rule, but Sam insists upon it to keep the naive ISO out of harm’s way. Tron was usually at home for several reasons, a few pertaining to the fact that Tron still wasn’t entirely used to the difference between the User world and the Grid. 

Today Tron was already in a foul mood, he places down his small scissors, glaring at one of his many bonsai trees as if the grating noise is the plant's fault. As if to apologize to the tree, Tron picks up the scissors and fixes the messy cut he had made when the noise startled him. The tree was soon refigured to Tron’s approval and the program makes his way down the rickety ladder that connects the top and bottom stories of Sam’s house.

Sam's face brightens when he sees the program, an easy smile playing on his lips, "What's the matter with you?” The user jokes, noticing Tron's disgruntled expression. He bends over slightly to place groceries on the floor, the brown bags crinkling. Somehow, that sets off Tron even more. 

"That gridbug of a door.” He growls grumpily, folding his arms and glaring at Sam who walks back and forth, placing the items from the bags into their correct locations. 

“I got pasta, your and Q’s favorite food.” The User stalls, avoiding Tron’s gaze. 

“Did you get the oil this time?” Tron knows the answer before Sam says it by the way Sam scratches the back of his head slightly before answering, "Not exactly…” he says sheepishly, sitting down on the couch which is placed in the makeshift living room. Tron sighs, of course he forgot it again, wondering what his excuse would be this time, Tron sits across from Sam in an armchair. 

“Why do I feel like I'm about to be lectured by Alan?” Sighing, the user places the groceries he had been carrying to the cupboards on the battered coffee table beside him. He frowns at them, so much for putting all of the groceries away quickly. 

“Because this is the  _ fifth _ time you have forgotten the oil,” Tron huffs, “and that would make it my sixth time reminding you to get it the next time.” 

Gosh. Tron was so much like Alan sometimes it is scary. “I’m sorry bud. Um, next time I will, I promise. Look, you intercepted these poor cracker’s trajectory.” Sam jokes, picking the boxes on the table next to him back up. Tron makes a noncommittal sound in the back of his throat,giving Sam a look of annoyance. “The reason I didn’t get the oil-“ Sam cuts off short because of an eye roll Tron sends across the room. Slowly continuing, Sam says, “Is because there was a raffle for free parkour lesson tickets, and we got them! Remember? I told you about the raffle last time I went to the store.” Sam sends a smile at Tron, and the program can hardly hide his curiosity. 

“Parkour?” His low voice peaks with genuine interest. 

“Oh well it is kinda like doing a bunch of risky flips and rolling, that’s why I enrolled in the raffle, because I feel that we’d be pretty good.” Sam brags, standing up and walking away, placing the crackers in their correct location. Tron flashes a small, confident smile at Sam, knowing that this new thing called “parkour” is right up his alley. 

“I got three tickets, so Quorra can come too, if she isn’t too busy with her sculpture.” Sam chuckles referring to Quorra’s abstract sculpture of random pieces of trash. She is absolutely intrigued by the asymmetrical art of the User World. The first time Sam brought her to a museum, she saw a Jackson Pollock piece, she was amazed by the lack of balance and order in the painting. In a very matter-of-fact voice she said it was starkly different in comparison to the strictly ordered Grid. Directly after the museum, she requested art materials, she actually made a pretty impressive abstract piece, twirling the paint in such wild strokes that somehow managed to seem planned, later, she secretly confided in Sam that it was a representative piece of the Grid, how that work had been like Kevin’s dream for the Grid, yet it became too strictly harsh and balanced under CLU’s influence and tyranny. 

_ “That’s really impressive Q,” _

_ “I know,” _

_ “Sam, do you miss the Grid? I do,”” _

_ “I don’t know Q. I really miss it, but… I think after what happened I need a break from it.”” _

_ “I understand...can I have more paint?”” _

_ Sam laughs, “Already? Sure Q,” _

Sam grins at the memory, “So bud, you think you’d be up for it?”

Three days later, the program, the ISO and the user walk over to the parkour instructing building, “Airborne Parkour,” Quorra reads aloud, eyes catching on the bright sign. Tron’s gaze seems calculating when he contemplates the large, grey building, still slightly hazy on the idea of parkour. 

Sam leads them through sliding double doors and up to a front desk. A thin woman with shockingly bright red hair sits at a reception desk. “Hi, welcome to ‘Airborne Parkour’. How may I help you today?” The lady flashes a dazzling(And probably slightly faked) smile, as most receptionists do.

“We won the day passes from the raffle.” Same offers a polite smile back, handing the woman the tickets. Quorra looks puzzled by the concept of a receptionist and mildly fascinated by the large desk filled with small items, both professional and personal. 

“Go through those doors to your left, your instructor for today is Timothy, have fun!” She gives them another shiny smile before turning back to her computer, fingers flicking across the black keyboard.

“Sam,” Quorra starts “What is her job? Why does she just sit there?” Quorra waits for a response, staring at some framed pictures on the wall. The pictures depicted impressive feats that patrons had done at Airborne Parkour in the past. Sam feels a small burst of arrogance knowing that Tron could do all of those without sweating. 

After a sharp poke form Quorra, Sam jolts back into awareness, “Oh, she’s a receptionist. They take calls from people, answer questions and make sure people aren’t sneaking into the place for free.” Quorra makes a ‘hm’ sound before turning her attention back to the pictures. They finally make their way into a large gym, which was probably converted from a very spacious warehouse. 

The ceiling is extremely tall, allowing space for large climbing walls, rock-climbing towers. More assorted structures lie around, waiting for use. About twenty other people inhabit the large room, all performing various stunts. Some people are instructors, offering advice to patrons as they perform, risky moves and whatnot. 

A man sees the trio and assumes they are his novice students, “Hey! I’m Timothy, are you three are?” The man seems friendly, and smart. 

“My name’s Sam and this is Tron and Quorra.” The two Users shake hands, exchanging brief pleasantries.

Quorra beams, seeming to reflect on Timothy’s good mood, “Nice to meet you.” Quorra repeats the common User-greeting with ease, smiling at Sam, proud of herself. 

“Alright!” Timothy’s eyes sparkle, obviously being the kind of person who loves his job, “Are you guys new to parkour?” Tron and Sam share a glance.

Sam slowly answers, “In a way?” Tron looks at Sam, raising an inquisitive eyebrow at the uncertain response. 

Timothy considers the answer turning towards some of the obstacles. “I think. . .to determine your capabilities. . . We will start with the. . . Wall. Yeah, the wall.” Timothy nods, waving a hand, “Alright, follow me.” 

Tron doesn’t particularly like the man, but to be fair Tron doesn’t like most anyone who isn’t Sam, Quorra, or Alan. However, Tron won’t act hostile to Timothy for Sam’s sake. “I’ll give you a demonstration on how to scale the wall properly and easily.” He scales the wall with the techniques of a professional, but Sam knows that his skill cannot compare to the natural grace and ability of Tron. “Now, who’d like to go first?” He calls down, sitting on the edge of the wall. Of course Quorra’s hand shoots up first. 

“Okay young lady, don’t feel bad if you don’t make it on your first-“ he cuts off, whistling in amazement as the ISO fluidly scales the wall landing with such grace a cat would be envious. “You’re a natural!” Timothy shakes his head chuckling. “When you said you guys were slightly familiar, I never expected this. How long have you been doing parkour?”

Quorra runs a hand through her hair, grinning. “I’ve never been trained professionally. I just picked it up a long time ago and went with it.” Timothy shakes his head in disbelief before turning to the other two. 

“Sam, you can go next.” The instructor invites, feeling more like an onlooker than a teacher at this point. 

Sam smiles, though he knows he can’t outdo the two programs, he is quite confident he can easily scale the wall. Timothy is also impressed that Sam, someone who had said they were new to parkour, was quite good at the skill. 

“Alright, Tron,was it? That's a very interesting name. I like it!” When the program nods, Timothy says “You ready?” Tron jerks his head in affirmative. 

Seeing Timothy’s amazement at Quorra's simple yet magnificent gracefulness, Tron decides to do something he hasn’t done in a little while, show off. Running up the wall, instead of grabbing the edge of the mound and hauling himself onto the flat top, his feet push off the ledge, catapulting himself into the air and front flipping twice before landing perfectly in front of the three. Sam quirks a grin, knowing that Tron was capable of much more than ordinary parkour. 

Timothy and Quorra are clapping enthusiastically, and other parkour students are stealing glances at the warrior, having noticed the impressive maneuvers. 

“That. . . Was. . . Probably the most impressive thing I have ever seen!” Timothy cries, continuing to gush about the flawlessness of his trick. Tron casts a smug glance at Sam, who widens his eyes before grinning, mouthing “It’s on.” Sam knows he can’t win Tron in the end, but a small competition would be exciting. 

“Um. . . Let’s see what we can try next, now that it is clear you guys are obviously naturals. Are you sure you guys aren’t professionals?” He asks warily, eyeing them each in turn.

Sam chuckles, “I’m sure, we haven’t ever taken lessons. Just, taught ourselves I guess.” He glances at Tron and Quorra. Timothy shakes his head, dumbfounded, leading them to another contraption. 

“Well, I guess this one is also a wall, two walls and you guys need to get all the way across that twenty feet without touching the ground? Get it? I will demonstrate because this one is a little more difficult.” Timothy is still in disbelief that such raw talent exists, trying to convince himself that it was a fluke and he shouldn’t get too excited. 

Jumping between the walls, Timothy sticks all of his limbs out, the width of the walls  _ barely _ thin enough for all of his limbs to make contact with each opposite end, he scooched quickly along the length of the walls, landing on the other side before saying, “We’ll keep the same order, Quorra first.” 

Another reason Timothy chose this obstacle is that it was almost impossible that they could add something fancy, the only thing that could make the double walls more impressive was speed and efficiency, he would learn that that statement was incorrect. It was more challenging to add something exciting to this dull obstacle, Quorra could sense that this was almost a competition between the three of them at that point, so, of course she did something more impressive.

The ISO jumped off the springboard, performing a front flip before planting only her feet, going into a full split, she snapped her legs back together propelling herself the rest of the way, landing on her two feet next to Timothy, whose mouth was hanging open. Sam jumps, instead of landing solidly on both sides. Sam bounds off of each side, concentration evident on his face, one mess-up and Tron would annoy him for decades about it. At the end of the walls, since Sam didn't have a sturdy base, he lunges forwards, landing in a perfect forward roll and ending up on his feet. 

Timothy doesn’t say a word, just watching the three snap at each other with banter, utterly bewildered and wondering whether this was all some prank on him.

“Ooh! Good job Sam, the roll at the end was a bit sloppy through.” Quorra teases, walking over to him. The user turns around, grinning, proud that he pulled that off, “Thanks Quorra, I couldn’t help but notice that split wasn’t a perfect 180 degrees.” He jokes back, Quorra wrinkles her nose in mock disgust. 

Tron gives Sam an approving look from the other side of the wall before tilting his head in a contemplative manner that reminds Sam of Alan. Without warning, the warrior program launches himself off the mini trampoline beginning a flip, but not completing it, instead, his long, muscled arms slam into the sides of the walls, he is balanced in a perfect headstand-like position, his arms supporting his entire weight, Sam cannot help admire the amount of strength, finesse, and skill required for that move. 

Sam is unsure how Tron was going to get out of his situation, having his doubts if even the skilled program could get out of that position to complete the obstacle, Sam opens his mouth to say something, but Timothy beats him to it, “Tron! It’s okay if you can’t get out of that, there are foam blocks beneath you if you need to fall.” He calls out, at that moment, Sam realizes that is exactly what Tron needed to get out of that situation, a challenge. Sam could practically hear Tron’s mind figuring out an algorithm. The movement is so quick and inhumanly Sam needs to remind himself that Tron isn’t a human at all, but a program, a warrior one at that. Skilled and seasoned in fighting (and parkour apparently) beyond any capability the human race can possess. Tron did exactly what Sam did, but instead, Tron was using his hands instead of his legs, at the end, Tron swung backwards, creating enough momentum to land on his feet, he cast a glance at Timothy, who was evidently shocked, before walking over to Sam. 

These new parkour stunts from the newcomers have brought more attention to them, Quorra takes advantage of it, smiling and waving to those who look at her, astonished. 

The rest of the hour went by in a flash, filled with other impressive stunts and even more gawking from amazed spectators. Tron was unparalleled in his skill, but Quorra managed to challenge the program on several occasions. Sam was more on the average side, but made up for it by critiquing the other two and cracking thousands of jokes. 

Sam led the two out of the building, Quorra chattering excitedly about a new art project involving napkins. “So, how did you two enjoy yourselves today?” Tron cracks a rare smile, and Quorra beams.

“It was awesome! We have to do that again.” Quorra says promptly, looking back at the building.

“Yeah, that would be fun.” Sam responds, chuckling. Sam knew his answer for his previous question, the day had been amazing.

  
  



End file.
